1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmission apparatuses, transmission methods, and recording media including programs, and particularly relates to a transmission apparatus which attains improved TCP/IP communication speed, a transmission method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) has been broadly used as a standard transmission protocol of networks such as the Internet.
In general, in a TCP/IP communication, a data transmitter receives an ACK (Acknowledgement) packet as an acknowledgement of data reception from a TCP/IP protocol stack of a data receiver. An acknowledgement number (ACK number) included in the ACK packet has a sequence number and data representing a size of received data. When the ACK packet is not transmitted to the data transmitter as a response, the data transmitter retransmits data which is the same as data which was transmitted but the ACK packet regarding the data has not been received by the data transmitter.
The applicant of the present embodiment has previously proposed a technique of retransmitting a packet (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-136547, for example).
In the proposed technique, when it is determined that a receiver can receive a retransmission packet by the time when data should be reproduced, an operation of retransmitting the requested retransmission packet is controlled.